cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Josh Henderson
|luogo di nascita = Dallas |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} Josh Henderson è un attore statunitense noto soprattutto per aver interpretato il ruolo di Austin McCann nella serie Desperate Housewives - I segreti di Wisteria Lane e quello di John Ross Ewing nella serie televisiva Dallas. Biografia Giovinezza Henderson è nato a Dallas, Texas, figlio di Sharon Lea Henderson. É cresciuto a Tulsa, in Oklahoma, dove si è diplomato presso la Memorial High School nel 2000. Affetto da eterocromia oculare, Henderson ha l'occhio sinistro verde mentre l'occhio destro è blu. Henderson graduated from Tulsa Memorial Senior High School, where he enjoyed playing sports, particularly baseball. Carriera Henderson ha gareggiato nella seconda stagione del reality show Popstars su WB, dove ha vinto un posto nel gruppo pop Scene 23. Dopo che il gruppo si sciolse a causa di scarse vendite del loro album di debutto, Henderson decise di intraprendere la carriera di attore e modello. Ha recitato in diverse serie televisive come Maybe It's Me, Do Over, One on One, Rodney e 8 semplici regole... per uscire con mia figlia. Henderson ha fatto il suo debutto in un film nel 2003 nel film horror H20 - Bagno di sangue. L'anno seguente ha recitato in La ragazza della porta accanto. Nel 2005 Henderson ha interpretato il ruolo di protagonista nella serie Over There. Nel 2006 ha recitato nel film Step Up ed in Innocenti presenze (2006). Dal 2006 al 2007 ha recitato nella serie Desperate Housewives - I segreti di Wisteria Lane nel ruolo di Austin McCann, il nipote di Edie Britt, interpretata da Nicollette Sheridan. Dal 2008 al 2009 ha recitato nella serie 90210. Nel febbraio 2011 venne assunto per il ruolo di John Ross Ewing III nella serie Dallas, revival della famosa soap opera Dallas. Diversi critici lo acclamarono come l'attore rivelazione della serie. La serie è stata poi cancellata nel 2014 dopo tre stagioni. Premi Filmografia *''Maybe It's Me, nell'episodio "The Rick's in Love Episode" (2002) *Do Over, nell'episodio "Halloween Kiss" (2002) *H20 - Bagno di sangue'' (Leeches! ) (2003) Uscito in home video *''She Spies'' (She Spies), nell'episodio "Rane of Terror" (2003) *''One on One'' (2002-2003) Serie TV *''Newton'' (2003) Film TV *''The Deerings'' (2004) *''La ragazza della porta accanto'' (The Girl Next Door) (2004) *''North Shore'' (North Shore), nell'episodio "Tessa" (2004) *''8 semplici regole... per uscire con mia figlia'' (8 Simple Rules... for Dating My Teenage Daughter), nell'episodio "La donna oggetto" (2004) *''Rodney, nell'episodio "Talent Show" (2005) *Over There'' (Over There) (2005) Serie TV *''I tuoi, i miei e i nostri'' (Yours, Mine & Ours) (2005) *''Step Up'' (Step Up) (2006) *''Broken Bridges'' (2006) *''Innocenti presenze'' (Fingerprints) (2006) *''Desperate Housewives - I segreti di Wisteria Lane'' (Desperate Housewives) (2006-2007) Serie TV *''Ashley Tisdale: He Said She Said'' (2007) Cortometraggio *''Scherzo letale'' (April Fool's Day) (2008) Uscito in home video *''90210'' (90210), negli episodi "Un compleanno indimenticabile" (2008), "Il ritorno del figliol prodigo" (2008) e "I dubbi di Annie" (2009) *''La Strategia di Adam'' (The Jerk Theory) (2009) *''CSI - Scena del crimine'' (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, nell'episodio "Il trofeo" (2009) *''Betwixt'' (2010) Film TV *''Rushlights'' (2013) *''Vendetta e redenzione'' (Swelter) (2014) *''Dallas'' (Dallas) (2012-2014) Serie TV *''The Arrangement'' (2017) Serie TV Note Henderson, Josh